Royalty & Loyalty
by ONE JESS AT A TIME
Summary: The kingdom was buzzing with gossip for Allyson(Ally) had driven away yet another prince and she plans on keeping that way that is until she finds out she has to marry Prince charming a.k.a Austin Moon who all the girls fancy but will Austin be able to swoop Ally off her feet or is this just another uncompleted love story?
1. Princess Allyson Dawson

Allyson Dawson was the name on everyone's lips. The princess had driven away yet another suitor.

Thats the 14th this month. Her father, the king was very angry with her and has given her a punishment of being confined in her chamber. When it came to marriage the princess was very stubborn yet understandable for she wanted to marry for love. Her father didn't understand though.

He didn't see things from her point of view. He thought marriage was just an alliance between 2 countries nothing more. To be honest he had lost his hope and interest in love after his wife Maria had died.

All he knew now was to keep her daughter safe and away from hurt and sorrow. She was his only family and he wasn't going to lose her. Ever.

* * *

Allyson's P.O.V

I looked out of the window as the rain poured down wishing to be out their playing in the mud. but I was 'confined' to my room. I touched the criss cross diamond pane glass waiting for another adventure or at least something interesting to happen.

All I did was feed the prince poison berries and now i'm into this mess. I honestly don't get why my father doesn't get the message. I'm not ready for marriage. Sometimes my father makes me so angry that I wish to run away. But I couldn't to that to him. I mean as much as I cant put up with him I still love him.

"Have something to eat Ally. you haven't had anything all morning" I looked up and met Roses pale blue eyes.

"Nah i'm not hungry" i replied with not much effort. To be honest my stomach was grumbling but i just didn't feel like eating.

"Oh come on not even pickles" she stressed my head perked up at the sound of pickles. they are like the best food ever. And they taste so good . i mean who doesn't like them they are so crunchy and juicy and-

"Ally. Ally. Ally!" i soon found i was day dreaming about my first love. Pickles.

She looked at me confusingly and i just smiled sheepishly

"oh Ally"

* * *

After we had lunch me and Rose went for a walk through the gardens.

"So why did scare this one away." Rose asked me "I mean come on Ally he was good looking and he came from a rich background"

"That's not the point Rose. Yes he did come from a good family but he had nothing interesting about him. He was O.K looking but his ego was bigger then his head same old same old type of guy"

"OK" said Rose "so what kind of guy would you want to marry?"

"Well" i began "for starters he has to have a kind personality, someone I can talk to easily and someone who has a love of music like me. He also has to have the connection that you only feel with someone when you know you're in love. I also want it to be someone that loves me for me " I finish.

"wow Ally, so have you met anyone like that yet?" she asked me teasingly

"Nope not yet but i feel like we're gonna meet very soon"


	2. I HAVE TO DO WHAT!

**Shout out goes to my first reviewer: princesscrazy123**

**thank you so much for the review and i hope you enjoy my story**

Ally P.O.V

Now that things were cleared out with my father he wanted to see me today. I felt confused yet happy that he had time for me in his busy world. Rose fixed up my dress I quickly put on my mothers pendant. i\Its the only thing I have left of her.

Sometimes I think my dad blocks my out of his world because he misses mom. I wouldn't blame him. Its only been 4 years but its been hard on all of us.

"Ready" rose asked me

"Yea i think so"

I said taking in big breath in. i held Roses hand as a sign of comfort. She has always played a role of a sister to me. Being their by side and laughing at me when something funny happens but what I like best about her is that she doesn't treat me like a princess. She and I have been best friends for ages and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

When we walk in the throne room I notice my father sitting on his big gold chair. I bow down to him and kiss his hand.

"Ally-cat" my father called me. Its been his nickname for me ever since I was little.

"Father" I address him back. on the outside I look calm and collected but on the inside i am curious with anticipation of what hes gonna say.

"Now your probably wondering why I called you here" he asked me. I nod. he soon turned his attention to the left side of the room and pointed toward it.

"Meet my childhood friend King Mike the VII" soon enough I see a grey haired man walk through the velvet curtains. But what really caught my eye was the young man walking behind him.

He had bleach blond hair and brown-hazel eyes. he was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white top with a leather jacket. **(OK i know princes don't usually wear this kind of stuff but go with it :) **his face resembled with the older looking man. maybe they're related. But wait what are they doing here?

"Ah Lester nice to see you after the all these years" he said hugging my father.

"Mike" my father said "this is my daughter Allyson" I turned to the visiting king and gave him a curtsy.

"Its a pleasure to meet you your majesty" i said while bowing head with respect.

"the pleasure is all mine young maiden" he said while kissing my hand. i blushed due to his activity but this only made the older man laugh. soon my father joined in making my face twice as red

"I kid with you sweetheart" king Mike replied after a while "God bless the child" i bowed again. I looked across the room toward the blond boy who stared right back into my eyes. it felt like his eyes were making their way into my soul checking out every teeny tinny thing about me.

I soon found this situation embarrassing and looked away.

"Ohh" my father said "I almost forgot Ally this is Austin. hes Mikes son" I was forced to look back at the handsome stranger.

"Nice to meet you sir Austin"I said lowering my head insted of bowing which I was very tired of doing

" I would say the same thing Princess" he replied bowing for the first time.

"oh that's great you kids are getting along because you will be spending alot more time together"wait what?

"Um.. what do you mean your majesty" i asked him. His face showed that he was in a uncomfortable position.

"Ally meet your future husband"

what the fudge!

* * *

**review?**


	3. decision making

Austin P.O.V 

My dad drops the news like a bomb shell. I have to m-m-marry Ally. I mean I'd date her cause she's if she's lucky make her my girlfriend for a few days but marriage. No no no no Austin Moon does not do marriage. Its like putting toothpaste and pancakes together. It taste disgusting and trust me I would know.

I think that Ally was in shock because the only thing she sputtered out was

"M-marriage"

"Ally I-" Lester started but couldn't finish because Ally ran out of the room crying. she was soon followed after by a older looking girl who was calling her name. soon the footsteps faded into the narrow hallway.

"shes just a little shocked you see" Lester replied after a while "I'll go and talk to her. please make yourself welcome. He motioned for some servants that led us to dining room.

Dad had A LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

I can't believe it! I shut my bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed balling my eyes out.

soon after i feel Roses hands on my shoulders and i see she's trying to comfort me but looks like she's gonna cry too.

"don't cry please come on ally it'll get better" I tried to believe her. Hell I wanted to Believe her but I was just too upset.

"Ally" my dad says coming in. his sympathetic eyes nearly make me believe that i can trust him but that feeling soon disappears with the replacement with anger.

"Go away" i screamed back

"Rose could you give me a moment i need to talk to ally alone". Rose gives a quick curtsy and leaves.

"What" I snap at my dad

"Allyson just because you don't want to marry doesn't mean you can't"

"why" I ask "why would 'make me' marry him"

"For an alliance" he began "It's a treaty between our two kingdoms . So in the future say if we are approached by war we have each other to support each other"

"I can't believe you dad" i started " you can't make me marry him. I won't"

"You have to and you will" he said with anger in every word that came out of his mouth. "at least not for me then for our kingdom."he continued.

"Times are bad and a opportunity like this doesn't come around very often." I shut my eyes tightly so that the remaining tears came out of me.

"Fine" I finally agreed " but I have some conditions of my own"

"what"? he replied without any complain

"I want a contract marriage and after a year of marriage we can divorce if needed"

"very well" he said standing up "Mike will be happy to hear this" was the last thing that came out of his mouth before he left. I just laid down on my bed and cried.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"what do you mean an alliance dad. this is my life you're toying with" I was raging after the little 'pep talk' he gave me

"hush down you want the whole kingdom to hear about this" he said standing up

"look son this is important for our 2 countries you have to sacrifice you happiness for others"

"but why don't you just get Dallas to do this" I said referring to my big brother.

"because Lester chose you not him and this way i can use his useful brains for something else"

"Hey i have brains" I shot back "I can be smart too you know"

"sure you are" he stiffened a laugh " your about as smart as that food you eat.. what was it called again pu.. puncakes"

"pancakes" i sighed "and they are smart" we were just about to get in another argument when suddenly Lester came through the door.

?

* * *

**OK so I have introduced Dallas into the story so this may mean drama!**

**anyway shout out to my reviewers and followers you guys rock!**


	4. roasting up some rommance

**So this is chapter 4 **

**Hope u enjoy….**

It was a rainy day. The ceremony was short and quick. There weren't any flowers to brighten up the day. No guest to come and enjoy others happiness. In fact Ally didn't even wear a wedding gown. Even though the day had a huge gap of missing things in the middle it was still bearable unlike the bidding of the bride.

Lester was extremely sad to see his one and only daughter leaving him forever. Even though Ally hated her father at that point, deep down in her heart she knew she was gonna miss him. She loved him no matter what.

She was also going to Miss Rose who had been a part of her childhood. Rose was willing to go with her but Ally told her to stay beck home and look after her father who was constantly sick. They both shared a quick yet affectionate hug and shed a few tears.

The next part of Ally's life waits….

* * *

Ally P.O.V

I hop into the carriage and look back one more time everything is about to change. I am about to move away from the people I love the most. I wipe the few tears that form in my eyes.

The weight of the carriage increases as someone else joins me. Austin.

"Um what are you doing here" I asked him putting my handkerchief away

"Oh I just came here to talk to you since you're my…. Wife" he said awkwardly sitting down next to me. It felt like he had a hard time using the word 'wife'. It sort of hurt. What am I saying! I-Its probably nothing.

"What is there to talk about?" I said trying to get to the point. I was already freaked out enough about the carriage ride and as if he's gonna help by being here.

"Look Austin" I began but my words were cut short. Suddenly the carriage started moving. I guess it must have hit a rock or something because I was **FORCED **against my will and crashed into Austin. My head landed on his chest roughly yet surprising elegantly.

I look up to see that he's staring right back at me. His big brown eyes melt with mine as the gazing continues. The moment was thought to be ended when we heard one of the horses 'Nae'.

As soon as I realised what was going on I tried to back away but soon found out that my mother's might I say 'long' chained pendent had made its way around mine and also Austin's neck. Making us trapped.

I tried to move back away from his delicate face but that was making things worse because the necklace was tied around both of our necks making his face move next to mine.

He then slowly removed the pendent while never talking his eyes off mine.

Oh boy!

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

We've been sitting in this coach for 2 long hours and nothing like the previous activities has happen. Ally has been lost in her book that she was writing in and I was looking out the window trying to find something that will amuse me for the next hour or so.

I turn to see Ally still writing in her book. It must be something important because she is scribbling like no tomorrow.

I quietly peak over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I still can't believe that I am married. To someone I barley know. I can't believe it. Well I guess dream guy will just have to wait._

Dream guy? What? I look further along the page to read more about this 'dream guy'

_Ally Dawson's dream guy….. _

_Caring_

_Kind_

_Funny_

_Handsome_

_A true _

_Gentleman_

_And someone who loves music_

Wait hold on a sec

"Ally your into music" I ask her. She's confused for a second then realises I was reading her book.

"You were reading my book" she asks me getting a little angry.

"No" I answer trying to play it off cool but I knew she didn't buy it

"Hey, you never really did answer my question" I told her trying to change the subject. She was about to answer when her mouth gaped as she saw the palace we were heading towards.

Finally home!

* * *

**Ok so AUSSLY MOMENT!**

**YAY!**

** Anyway so the story will so start shaping so tune in.**


	5. Finally Home And Heartfelt Husbands

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers**

**Chapter 4…..**

Ally's P.O.V

Austin got out of the carriage first and offered me his hand. I didn't want to be rude or make things awkward so I took it.

Suddenly it felt like electricity had bolted up my arm and electrocuted my hair making it poofy and frizzy. I turned red at the thought of that happening. It didn't go past Austin though.

"You know Ally" he started "if you wanted to hang out with the tomatoes there that way" he then started laughing at own joke. He stopped once seeing my serious reaction.

"You didn't find that funny?" he asked me

"What do you think genius?" I asked him the sarcastic question. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but once I saw his eyes I saw a little bit of pain arise in his body. I decided to let it go.

"Oh you must be Ally" I heard the women who was making her way toward us say.

"Yes" I said bowing down. Now that I think about I bow a lot considering I am a princess. The woman then gently grabs me by my shoulders and lifts me up so that we are eye to eye.

"She is a true gem Austin she is a keeper. Make sure you shower her with lots of love!" I turn beat red again.

"Mom" he says obviously embarrassed. So this is His mother. Ironic isn't it. Both mother and son can make me blush without hesitate.

"Ok, ok I'll stop" she says with an amused voice. "Now show her your bedroom I sure she is tired" after that she leaves leaving me and Austin standing in the courtyard.

"Shall we?" he says gesturing the way. I nod not feeling partially talky.

As we walk along Austin gives me a full tour of the palace. So far all the rooms I have seen are magnificent.

"And this" he says leading me into a tall room that had massive bookshelves that led to the room "is the royal library" I gasp taking in all that surrounded me.

"It has the entire knowledge of the universe"

"So you mean" I start "it has every book possibly known"

"Yeah pretty much" he replied "and the collection grows everyday as new books are being published around the world."

"This place is amazing" I gape

"Yep" he replied "and the best part is you can come here whenever you like"

"Really" I said getting excited "are you sure no one will mind?"

"Ally" he started "this is our home welcome everywhere and anywhere you like" I blushed when he said 'our home'. He must have noticed my face decided to move on.

We finally reach the chambers and Austin shows me his bedroom. And I must say his bedroom was pretty neat. By the look of the room I am guessing the theme colour was white.

He had a white bed, a white desk, even a while pancake figurine. Even though everything was white the wall behind the bed was a bright yellow.

"Cool room" I said looking outside the massive window.

"Thanks my mom designed it" he replied as he stood next to me

"oh so you're a momma's boy" I teased

"yeah I guess" he replied "my dad doesn't think I am good enough unlike my brother Dallas so I guess it does make my mom's favourite"

"I'm sorry I didn-"he cut me off

"Nah its ok" after that he went and jumped on his bed

"Ahhh he said it's good to be home" he said sounding like a 10 year old. Now that I think about it that did look like fun.

"Move out of the way" I shouted as I jumped. He had no time to reply as turned around confused. It was too late because I had already jumped thinking he had made room for me which he hadn't. I soon found myself on top of Austin. I looked at the position we were in.

"Ow ally that hurt" he said rubbing his head for that is wear my elbow had landed

"it felt just like a hot pancake had landed on my face" I couldn't help but laugh at his metaphor. Soon he joined me too. We looked like a couple of idiots laughing their heads off. Which we were.

"Ok now that we've stopped snorting like pigs" I said which earned a smirk form Austin "where is my bedroom?" I asked him trying to get up

"Um Ally?"

"Yeah" I replied trying to put more effort into hoisting up

"This is your bedroom. This is our bedroom"

All my efforts went into vain after hearing that as I landed back down again.

"What?!"

**So whatcha think **

**review…**


	6. Pancakes & Princesses

Austin's P.O.V

I felt her breath on my lips. Its minty-ness sent shivers down my spine. I looked up and find that she was trying to get up but was failing miserably. She sent electric bolts through where her hands placed themselves on my chest.

I could tell that she was uncomfortable about the whole situation but for some reason this girl brings a whole other side of me. After another failed attempt. I decided to help her out.

"Here let me help you" I held both of her hands and pushed her up.

"Thanks" she mumbled. Then she remembered the reason why she fell in the first place.

"Dude" she said "there is no way that I am sleeping in your bedroom."

"Well dude" I replied "you have too it's tradition that you have to do…." I suddenly blushed when finishing the sentence. " 'It'on the first night"

"What do you mean by- Oh!" she finally realised where this was going. Now we were both scarlet red. I was scratching the back of my neck. And she was biting her lip while looking at her shoes.

"Um A-Ally" I said nervously. Wait when do I get nervous?

"Yeah" she said looking up for a brief second.

"Um t-there is a spare bed in the corner behind those blinds" her head perked up as she headed for the north side of my room.

"I have it for when my mates come over but you… can … use it"

"Really thanks" she said moving back the silk curtains.

"You're welcome" I replied. After that she left to UN-pack her trunk that he already arrived with the rest of the luggage. And I grab my acoustic and started strumming a few random cords.

"Um Austin?" I heard Ally say

"Yeah" I replied turning my attention toward her.

"Can I take a shower I kinda need to fresh up?"

"Sure bathroom's third door to the right."

"Thanks" she replied. Before she left she took her towel and headed down the corridor on the right side of my room. After I heard her little footsteps fade I got my guitar and tried to think of some lyrics.

_U and I will be together till the end of time_

_I promise I will never let you go_

_Now that I know you love me_

Pretty good! I thought to myself. Then I heard Ally scream

"Austin!" I quickly ran to the bathroom to find the door closed

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked her but all that came of her mouth was

"Austiiiin!" I turned the door knob to find it unlocked. Inside I see Ally in a small towel and her hair was damp.

"What's wrong?"

"The-re's something in the tub. I felt something touch me and I stood up to see what it is a-and fell" she pointed toward the tub and I saw a MASSIVE cut on her hand.

"Ally what happen to your hand?" I asked her while inspecting her arm with my hand.

"Well I don't know Austin maybe it has something to do with _I fell"_ she said sarcastically

"Ok you stay here I'll check it out" I slowly headed for the bath tub cautious of what might be in there. I sit right in front of it and roll up my sleeve before sticking my hand in there. Suddenly I feel something brush my hand.

"Almost got it." I said trying to grab hold of the unknown creature. Then all of the sudden I can feel it in my grip "It's a…. pancake" I said holding the mushed up flat-cake.

_DAMN_ I thought I knew I should've stopped eating pancakes during hot tubbing.

"A pancake?" she said astonished.

"I fell because of a pancake wait how did it even get in there?" she said looking at me.

"I dunno" I said. I think I might of covered that up well because there wasn't any doubt on her face.

"How about you get dressed and I'll dress up your wound." She nodded and headed out of the room followed by me. When I came back out I saw that ally was already dressed and was combing her hair.

She looked so damn beautiful it was hard for me to concentrate.

"Austin could you fix this since it was your fault that I fell in the first place" she said pointing to her arm. Wait how did she know that it was my fault?

'How did you kno-"

"Please Austin" she said cutting me off "I might have just become your wife but I can read you like a book" I rolled my eyes and went to grab the first aid kit

"Come here" I said gesturing to my bed. She fixed up her gown and came and sat next to me putting her arm up so I could wrap the bandage around her.

"Ow" she said

"Sorry" I replied. I decided to distract her while I dressed her arm

"So Ally what's your age" I asked her

"Its 18" she replied

"When were you born?" I said trying to get a convo started.

"December 29th "

"No way" I replied "my birthday is 29th November **(HEHE XD)**

"Really" she said her eyes lighting up

"Yeah" I replied "that means I am a whole month older then you….so you have to listen to everything I say since I am older"

"Hey! No fair" he said whining. Awe she looked so adorable.

"There all done" I said pulling her sleeve down

"Thank you for distracting me" she said. Man she is once smart chick.

"It's ok" I replied. What she did next shocked me. She gave me a peck on my cheek. It sent sparks flying. It felt like someone has set my face on fire. Although she was long gone I could still feel my cheek tingling.


End file.
